super_power_catalogfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe/Groot
' Groot' is a Flora Colossus from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Powers Flora Colossus Physiology: Groot is a Flora Colossus, an ancient race of tree-like humanoid beings with superhuman abilities. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Groot is capable of great feats of strength, from breaking sturdy metal items to fighting other strong opponents to lifting and flailing around ten armored warriors with relative ease. As Baby Groot, he was able to strangle the larger Retch with his vines before throwing him off the catwalk, killing him upon impact. He was also able to impale three Outriders with his branches and lift them effortlessly. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Groot's skin is composed entirely of a dense and durable wood, thus allowing him to easily sustain large amounts of damage from firearms, melee weapons, and explosions. He can easily hold his own against several blows from Gamora's sword, various shots of the Kyln drones, multiple punches from Drax, and Sakaarans' attacks. *''Enhanced Speed:'' Despite his large size, Groot is remarkably quick and limber. He was able to quickly grab Rocket and escape the Collector's Museum, dodging the explosion caused by an Infinity Stone. *''Elasticity:'' Groot can extend any part of his body to make himself longer. He can make himself taller and extend his fingers and arms. *''Flower Generation:'' Groot is able to grow flowers out of his palm. *''Body Manipulation:'' Groot has the ability to change his physical form and shape his body in various ways. He can also manipulate his body to form organic constructs that he uses as tools or weapons. **''Branch Shield:'' Groot can coat his arms in a shell seemingly composed entirely of twigs. The resulting shield is bulletproof. To save the Guardians when the Dark Aster fell, Groot shaped his whole body into a massive sphere. The sphere was able to save the lives of the Guardians, although it was completely destroyed along with Groot's body. **''Vine Tentacles:'' Groot is able to create and manipulate many vine-like appendages to interact with objects or people. While attempting to capture Star-Lord, he used several of these appendages to hold Gamora. He also used them to try to stifle Drax, but they were quickly destroyed. Furthermore, he attempted to subdue Thanos by smashing the ground, senting a swarm of vines to him, but Thanos instantly overpowered the vines and escaped from them. **''Twig Spikes:'' Groot can briefly grow rows of sharp twigs from various parts of his body. He used one of these spikes to pierce Drax's chest, giving him a hole to breathe through. *''Light Generation:'' Groot is able to emit bioluminescent spores that provide light from his body. He used this in order for him and the Guardians to see in the Dark Aster. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Groot's biology is made up entirely of plant-like tissues, granting him highly developed regenerative abilities. He can regrow lost limbs in a few hours. In combat, Groot's advanced regeneration gives him the ability to survive almost any attack. His body can immediately heal sustained damage, which, in combination with rapid growth, makes him extremely difficult to kill. **''Reproduction:'' Groot can reproduce by planting pieces of itself. Should a Groot be destroyed, remaining twigs can be planted to give birth to a new Groot, although as an offspring it will not retain the memories or personality of the original. **''Longevity:'' Groot's species are capable of living for centuries. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe/Flora Colossus Category:Abnormal Physiology Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Elasticity Category:Botanopathy Category:Photokinesis Category:Enhanced Regeneration Category:Enhanced Longevity